Forbidden One's Rain
by Sadieanime7
Summary: "Darkness will kill Six if Five does not stop it." Willow, a Half-Clan Rogue Kit, is hiding in a tree in RiverClan during a flood. She gets rescued. She later on joins RiverClan. One day, an attack has invaded Camp. Betrayal and prophecy is the only thing that will tear the Clans apart unless saved.
1. Prolouge

**These are my** **Ocs**

Wolfstar- Pale tortoiseshell with white paws and muzzle and black tipped tail, and leaf green eyes, long tail and fluffy (Former names:Willow, Wolfkit, Wolfpaw, Wolfsong)

Frostbite - Light grey she-cat with with black and white underbelly and muzzle with ice-blue eyes name:Frostpaw)

Mousecall - Dark brown short-furred scrawny Tom with large ears and a skinny tail and blind brown eyes (Former names: Mousekit, Mousepaw)

Stoneheart - A large, tall white Tom with large dark, almost black, grey patches and amber eyes, a long, scarred tail, and big ears, and big paws (Former name: Stone paw)

Snowflower - A large all white She-Cat with a long tail, pink nose, and soft, green eyes (Former names: Snowflower, Vanilla)

Halfcreek - a orange and white Tom with a short tail and amber eyes (Former name:Halfpaw)

Redfeather - a red-brown mottled she-cat with pale blue eyes and white underbelly, tipped tail, and paws (Former names: Redkit, Redpaw)

Crowswoop - A large dark grey tabby Tom with long, sleek fur and sharp, yellow eyes (Former names: Crowkit, Crowpaw)

Lionflame - A small orange fluffy tortosieshell she-cat with leaf green eyes (Former names:Lionkit, Lionpaw)

{:} **THE** **CATS BELOW ARE FROM OTHER CLANS** {:}

Firewatcher - A orange tabby Tom with dark,almost red, amber eyes and a long tail, long fur, and pale orange underbelly and paws(Former name:Firepaw) Warrior of ShadowClan

Echosong - A calico she-cat with dark blue eyes and red-brown paws and a feathery pelt (Former name:Echopaw) Warrior of ThunderClan

Rabbitheart - A light brown tabby Tom with short fur , long legs, big ears, and a white tipped tail and huge grey eyes (Former names:Rabbitpaw, Swift) Medicine Cat of WindClan

Flowerdrop - A golden tabby She with short fur, a bushy tail, and big, bright, yellow eyes (Former names:Flowerpaw, Buttercup) Warrior of SkyClan

Darkcloud - A large muscled, long-furred dark grey Tom with darker grey splotches and white marks and a long tail, and orange eyes(Former name:Darkpaw) Apprentice of ShadowClan


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story, so, enjoy! And all these OCs are mine. This takes place after many moons of almighty Firestar** **has died.**

Willow barely walked through the hard rain when she squinted her eyes to spot her friend, Adder, and their caretaker, a former Clan Cat, Clovereye. Just as the trio made it to higher ground, a large wave headed their way. Clovereye swiftly picked up both Kits an darted to a tree in RiverClan. They were in RiverClan territory, after all. "Stay here!" ,The light blonde She-Cat hissed.

"Alright!", yowled Adder.

Just like that, when the sound of thunder rolled, Adder fell from the tree. Willow cried in fear, Clovereye gracefully jumped down to save the brown Kit, the two didn't return for a while. Willow patiently waited but with worry, she didn't slept that night of the flood.

'Oh, come back please, Clovereye and Adder!', She thought as the rough winds blew. Willow was suddenly losing concious slowly as one day went by. "Up there, a survivor!,"yowled an unfamiliar voice, "And a Kit?"

The she-kit suddenly blacked out but just enough time to see two blurry figures, a small ginger and white shape and a larger silverly white shape.

Willow woke up hours after to spot a pretty heather-grey She-Cat with soft, green eyes. She was sorting herbs gracefully. This must be the Medicine Cat Clovereye described. Always dealing with herbs and patients.

"Oh, your up? So what's your name, young one?",The She purred gently.

"I'm Willow."

"I'm Heatherseed, Medicine Cat of RiverClan."

As soon this 'Heatherseed' said her name, that same small ginger-and-white figure came into the den, mewling,"And I'm Halfpaw, the one that rescued you with you my mentor, Silverfish!"

Willow nodded as Heatherseed hissed in annoyance.

"So,talk about a Rouge Kit in Camp, and Larkstar wants take you in, but you have to do a few tests, not hard though." His short tail flicked.

"Alright, I'll do it.",Willow nodded.

"Your sure, Willow, you only just woke up.", Heatherseed mewed as she fed Willow juniper berries.

"I'm ready for it! For my own.",Willow growled with a mouthful, though determined.

Halfpaw smiled as he went to fetch a fish for Willow then tell Larkstar. He hurriedly dropped the fish by Willow, then left to tell Larkstar.

Willow ate her fish, then she praticed the tests with Heatherseed.

"Willow, your tiny, so use it to your advantage!"

Willow finally pounced on the heather colored Cat, she shook the Kit off. The battle practice was going well. Willow laughed happily, then sighed. Heatherseed groomed the Kit's fluffy pelt, yet sleek pelt, usually only RiverClan and ShadowClan Cats have sleek pelts!

"Willow, I didn't take much thought of your pelt. And your scent is mixed with Half-Clan...I hope I can point this out to the Clan, but tell me, who took care of you?"

The tortieshell gulped, she told the Cat everything, about being

 **A/N So how you like the story so far? So, I plan to make Heatherseed a NPC, but she will appear later on in the story. There will be many chapters And I will try and make this story as creative as possible. I will try and complete this story as soon as possible. Look forward to other chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

**These are my** **Ocs**

Wolfstar- A tiny black-and-brown tortoiseshell with sharp white teeth and black tipped tail, and ice-blue eyes, long tail and fluffy, sleek fur (Former names:Willow, Wolfkit, Wolfpaw, Wolfsong)

Frostbite - Light grey she-cat with with black stripes and white underbelly and a silver muzzle with ice-blue eyes (Former name: Frostpaw)

Mousecall - Dark brown short-furred scrawny Tom with large ears and a skinny tail and blind pale brown eyes (Former names: Mousekit, Mousepaw)

Stoneheart - A large, tall white Tom with large dark, almost black, grey patches and amber eyes, a long, scarred tail, and big ears, and big paws (Former name: Stone paw)

Snowflower - A large all white She-Cat with a long tail, pink nose, and soft, green eyes (Former names: Snowpaw, Vanilla)

Halfcreek - a orange and white Tom with a stub for a tail and amber eyes (Former name:Halfpaw)

Redfeather - a slender redish-brown mottled she-cat with pale blue eyes and white underbelly, tipped tail, and paws (Former names: Redkit, Redpaw)

Crowswoop - A large dark grey tabby Tom with long, sleek fur and sharp, yellow eyes (Former names: Crowkit, Crowpaw)

Lionflame - A small orange fluffy russet calico she-cat with amber-yellow eyes (Former names:Lionkit, Lionpaw)

Larkstar - A large dark orange tabby Tom. He has medium-sized fur. Larkstar is polydactyl on his two front paws and battle-scarred body and has forest green eyes (Former names: Larkfeather)

{:} **THE** **CATS BELOW ARE FROM OTHER CLANS** {:}

Firewatcher - A dark orange tabby Tom with dark,almost red, amber eyes and a scarred tail, short, thick fur, and pale ginger underbelly and paws (Former name:Firepaw) Warrior of ShadowClan

Echosong - A white She-Cat with light grey patches and darker grey stripes with yellow eyes with flicks of orange (Former name:Echopaw) Warrior of ThunderClan

Rabbitheart - A light brown tabby Tom with fluffy fur at the neck and a tuft of thick fur at the tail tip, with short fur , long legs, big ears, and a white tipped tail and huge grey eyes (Former names:Rabbitpaw, Swift) Medicine Cat of WindClan

Flowerdrop - A golden tabby She with short fur, a bushy tail, and big, bright, yellow eyes (Former names: Flowerpaw, Buttercup) Warrior of SkyClan

Darkpaw - A large muscled, long-furred dark grey Tom with darker grey splotches and white marks and a long tail, and bright, wide orange eyes (Former names: Darkkit) Apprentice of ShadowClan


	4. Chapter 3

Wolfkit jolted awake as she felt Frostbite moved away from her. She watched the Queen with her ice-blue eyes. Frostbite must be waking up. After all, Frostbite promised to show her around.

The Nursery was crowded with kits and Queens. It was simply beautiful when it was decorated with shells and small, shiny, twoleg things. The dawn light gave the shells an unique glow and softly brightened the shiny things.

Frostbite padded into the Nursery with a large fish in her mouth. She landed it in front of Wolfkit.

"Eat.", She whispered.

"Why?", Wolfkit whispered back.

"So you can grow stronger, now shut up and eat."

Wolfkit ate half of the fish. Frostbite finished the rest. The grey tabby groomed the pale tortieshell.

Finally, Sunrise has come up. Halfpaw is training. Heatherseed is healing. What can she do?

A red mottled She-Kit and a brown Tom-Kit. The Tom sniffled his pink nose. He reminded her of Adder, except he was bigger.

"I'm Mousekit, and this is my sister, Redkit. If you can't tell I'm blind. So you must be Wolfkit!" The scrawny Tom mewed happily.

Redkit would stay quiet.

"So, let's hang out for the rest of the day."

"But Frostbite promised to show me around Camp.", Wolfkit protested anxiously.

Redkit rolled her eyes, mewling,"We will show you around."

Redkit, Mousekit, and Wolfkit bounced away from the Fresh-Kill pile. Wolfkit lashed her tail as she spotted a mossy nest and bushes and tall grass covering the Den.

"This is the Apprentice's Den.", mewed Redkit.

The trio bounded off to a bramble bush with a small opening.

"And the Warrior's Den", purred Mousekit.

Then, a nest with a log.

"Elder's Den."

And finally, a tall rock with an opening.

"I guess this is the Leader's Den?", questioned Wolfkit.

Both kits nodded at each other. The trio bounded next to the Nursery. Redkit made a mossball. Wolfkit knew they were about to play Mossball.

"You know how to play it! I bet you do!", Redkit yowled as she slapped the ball to Wolfkit.

Wolfkit quickly batted the mossball at Mousekit. Amazingly, he slapped it back to Wolfkit. The game went in until Halfpaw jumped over the Kits, landing on the mossball. Silverfish chuckled as he left Camp.

"Hey, you messed up the game!", protested Mousekit, angrily.

"It went on for so long, I had to stop it. Wolfkit, do you know every Den in this Camp?"

She nodded.

"Alright, it is already Sundown, so, go ahead and eat, rest. You know Larkstar's new rules. Every kit becomes an Apprentice at five moons.", Halfpaw's voice was no commanding.

Redkit rolled her eyes in annoyance. Mousekit knew better not to argue with a cat more powerful than him. Wolfkit sighed, she would obey her hero's orders.

Heatherseed woke up with a gasp, she shook her head, Mousekit will be her Apprentice. There is going to be a dreadful day tomorrow. She has to watch it.

She went out to collect herbs. That prophecy was driving her crazy. Kits being Apprentice's at five moons disturbs her. Apprentices have to kill a Rogue to become a Warrior. A fight against Warriors to become Deputy. Larkstar has to be stopped.


	5. Chapter 4

"Wolfkit, your five moons now. It's time for your Apprenticeship.", mewed Frostbite in a worried voice.

Wolfkit stretched before leaving the bushy Nursery. Halfpaw came into Camp, all bloody with a faint Rogue scent on him. Silverfish's formally neat fur, was spiky. Even Heatherseed has a worried look in her eyes.

"All Cats old enough to hunt their own fish, gather around for a Clan Meeting!", Larkstar roared.

All the Clan Cats have gathered under his paws. Wolfkit sat with Redkit and Mousekit. Heatherseed jumped on top of Wet Rock beside Larkstar and a white Tom with grey patches and amber eyes. He must be the Deputy.

"Halfpaw, the only Apprentice of RiverClan, successfully defeated a Rogue trespassing RiverClan territory. As in return, he shall be come a Warrior. Halfpaw, step up."

The orange patched Tom walked up as the blood shined on his pelt.

"Halfpaw, do you promise to follow the Warrior Code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" yowled Halfpaw proudly.

"Now and for then on your name shall be Halftail, honored by your small tail."

The Clan cheered on Halftail.

"May you start your silent vigil."

Halftail went to his spot and sat back down.

"We have three new Apprentices today and since one is blind, he will become the Medicine Cat Apprentice. Mousekit, Wolfkit, Redkit, step up!"

The three Kits walked up to the rock.

"Do you, Redkit and Wolfkit, promise learn the _Warrior_ _Code_ and listen to your Mentors?"

Wolfkit and Redkit looked at each other before answering together.

"I do!", both kits answered at the same time.

"Wolfkit and Redkit, until you receive your Warrior name, your now Wolfpaw and Redpaw. Wolfpaw, your mentor is Halftail. Redpaw, your mentor is Stoneheart."

Redpaw touched noses with the grey and white Tom. Halftail touched noses with Wolfpaw.

"Finally, Mousekit, do you promise to learn the Medicine Cat Code and listen to Heatherseed?", growled Larkstar.

"I do!", the blind Cat meowed.

"Until you get your Medicine Cat name, your now Mousepaw."

Heatherseed touched the brown Cat's nose. She smiled warmly and whispered to him.

"Clan dismissed.",Larkstar leaped off the Rock.

Halftail motioned her away. Redpaw walked off with Stoneheart. Heatherseed lead Mousepaw over to the Medicine Cat Den. Wolfpaw went over to drink some water.

Silverfish stood by her.

"Your now an Apprentice...at five moons too early!", he chuckled.

Frostbite leaped next to her Kit.

"So, do you know that Stoneheart and Silverfish is my brothers?", She purred.

"That's right, you have family in the Clan, but don't bother Stoneheart."

"Why not?", she questioned.

"He is very busy.", answered Silverfish.

Frostbite groomed her brother's pelt. Then she groomed Wolfpaw's fur.

"What's a silent vigil?"

"It's when you become a Warrior and have to stay quiet until dawn. The few traditional things left in this Clan.", sighed Silverfish.

"Let's talk about something else." Frostbite stuttered, changing the subject.

 **A/N So here is more information about what's going on. Larkstar doesn't believe in StarClan, his biggest secret. He just thought it was a dream. Stoneheart, Frostbite, and Silverfish are all siblings. Halftail is secretly evil. When he was an Apprentice, he trained with the Dark Forest, without Silverfish knowing.**


	6. Chapter 5

As the sun was rising, Frostbite sighed deeply. Halfcreek left Camp. Even though Larkstar knows Stoneheart is related to a Half-Clan, it still shocked the Clan that he is still Deputy.

"Wolfpaw, why don't you know the Clan?", Frostbite said.

"I rather not, I just joined like a few days ago.", sighed Wolfpaw.

"Stubborn, just like your father!"

Silverfish and Wolfpaw chuckled.

Stoneheart and a large snowy white She-Cat with dark green eyes came by the three Cats. The white cat lowered her long tail. Stoneheart perked his ears and gave a small smirk. He must be back from teaching Redpaw.

"Hello Silverfish and Frostbite...and my little Wolfpaw.", Stoneheart said in a harsh voice.

"Hi Stoneheart and Snowflower.", Silverfish mewed in an emotionless tone.

"So your the new Apprentice the Clan is talking about...and oh, Frostbite, how is breaking the Code feel?", smirked Snowflower.

Frostbite looked down with her ears pinned to her head. Silverfish hissed at Snowflower with clear hatred.

"Oh, look who thinks she is mighty. I guess you were a kittypet.", Wolfpaw smirked in a taunting tone.

"Careful now kit, or you will get hurt.", threatened Snowflower.

"Touch her and Stoneheart will be missing a mate.", snarled Silverfish.

Snowflower picked up the pale tortoiseshell and threw her into the water, she came after her and started to drown her. Wolfpaw was clawing her chest. Silverfish and Frostbite tore the Cat away from Wolfpaw. The Clan watched the fight. Halfcreek was a few tail-lengths away as he ran at Stoneheart.

It was claws and teeth when Stoneheart joined in to defend Snowflower away from his siblings and Halftail. Wolfpaw was swimming away from the fight, then collapsed on land. Heatherseed brought her to the Medicine Den.

Larkstar was laughing in entertainment. He jumped in the rock.

"Stop it, although it was fun to watch, but we need you useless Cats. Now go heal up."

The five Cats walked far apart from each other to the Medicine Cat Den. Mousepaw growled in discomfort as he started to heal Wolfpaw. Silverfish, Halftail, and Frostbite lays by Wolfpaw while the other two took the other side of the Den.

Mousepaw started to push on Wolfpaw's stomach. She coughed up the water. He did the same thing to the other cats. Heatherseed started to tend to Stoneheart and Snowflower. He turned his attention back to his patients. Feeding them juniper berries, then licking their wounds before applying cobwebs.

Halftail and Frostbite wasn't wounded badly, but Silverfish has a deep wound on his shoulder and a nick in his ear. Stoneheart and Snowflower was wounded badly.Wolfpaw tiredly watched Mousepaw healing them in a clumsy way.

"Wolfpaw, you may leave, just go to the Apprentice Den.", Mousepaw mewed concerned towards his friend.

She rolled her eyes to see a worried Redpaw by he Den, like she was guarding it. The two talked about the incident as they walked towards the Apprentice Den.

"Stoneheart was kind to me, yet, it does seem like he hates his family. And for a She-Cat? I would like to feel my claws against her pelt and teach her a lesson!", scoffed Redpaw.

"It's his mate and didn't even bother to stop her! He will be the death of us."

The two arrived at their Den and went to their nests.

"I know a secret. Keep this a secret, will you?", pleaded Redpaw.

"I promise."

"Snowflower is secretly having Kits."

"I bet she would have trouble keeping those kits alive.", whispered Wolfpaw

Redpaw laughed.

Mousepaw arrived and lies down on his nest next to the Shes with a mouthful of juniper berries in his mouth and puts it down near the other Apprentices.

He left and came back with a herb. He force feed Redpaw and Wolfpaw the herbs. Redpaw's protests was muffled by the herbs. Wolfpaw ate it with no problem. The left herb tasted good to her.

"Should have slept, Wolfpaw. And this is what you get for not letting her rest, Redpaw.", hissed the brown Tom.

Before long, both Cats fell asleep. Mousepaw ate the same herb and fell asleep next the Apprentices.

Heatherseed walked in to the sleeping Cats before leaving. Larkstar watched her leave with cold eyes.

 _'My reign shall not fall. Every Cat shall be killed whoever stands in my way. I will show that their 'StarClan' is not useful. I will rule the Clans and the lake!',_ thought Larkstar evilly when he padded towards his Leader's Den.


	7. Chapter 6

Wolfpaw, Redpaw, and Mousepaw was woken up by their mentors. Wolfpaw and Redpaw winked at each other before leaving. Mousepaw happily followed Heatherseed.

"Time to show you the territories.", mumbled Halfcreek.

"I already know it. I was a Rogue, remember?"

"Well then, before we even do anything, let me offer you some advice. Talk less and show no emotion of what your against and what your for."

"What?", mewed Wolfpaw, tilting her head.

"Smile so they won't know who your against or what your for."

"Ha!"

The two reached by the edge of the border. He stood up taller and his short tail was raised up higher. Wolfpaw groomed her sleek pelt before copying Halfcreek's position.

"There are border patrols and hunting patrols. Border patrols patrol the border and hunting patrols hunt. This Clan is known for swimming, so be the best swimmer out there."

Wolfpaw nodded.

"We will train at night, it's better that way.", he stated.

Snowflower walked up to Wolfpaw with claws unsheathed. Halfcreek gave a death growl, standing over Wolfpaw. She laughed joyfully.

"Vanilla, go back to your twolegs!", he sneered.

"Vanilla is not my name anymore. I am here to teach her a lesson, plus you know I have been declawed."

"With dog teeth as claws!", Halfcreek hissed.

She rolled her eyes and slapped Wolfpaw away from Halfcreek. The Tom jumped at her. She dodged his attack. Snowflower slashed Wolfpaw's shoulder and muzzle.

She hissed as she kicked her leg, shoving the Cat off. Halfcreek knew he should stay out of this. Snowflower chased after Wolfpaw. The tortosieshell ran away, then turned and clawed her eye.

Snowflower yowled in pain. Wolfpaw knew what to do, she remembered what Clovereye did when she has to fight. Wolfpaw jumped on the white Cat, she was hanging onto her back.

Snowflower threw her off. Wolfpaw jumped onto the nearest tree, then tackled her. The Warrior landed on her back with the tiny Apprentice on her. Wolfpaw dragged her black claws to her head, down her eye, then at the start of her throat.

Snowflower rolled away from the tortosieshell and ran off. The She bumped into Larkstar.

"Of course Vanilla the Kittypet would run away from a Rogue kit.", the orange tabby growled at Snowflower.

He gazed over at the Apprentice,"Wolfpaw, I have been watching the whole thing, it is a surprise that you defeated a well trained Warrior."

Larkstar's intimidating gaze stared down at the white She. "For not using anything to your advantage and being weak, you shall expose your secret in the next Meeting or be killed.", The Tom whipped around and left.

The large white Cat hissed. She would glare back at the tiny Apprentice with green eyes filled with hatred and revenge. Her long tail trailed after her as she padded away.

"Didn't expect you would defeat someone like Snowflower.", Halfcreek mewed, pleased.

"Now the Warrior's Code."

Wolfpaw knew it's going to be boring. She sat down infront of the tom. She listened to Halfcreek explaining it to her. After he explained the Warrior Code, he told her about each Clan's history. Then LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan.

"Your done yet? You sound like an Elder!", growled the Apprentice in a impatient tone.

"Yes, we are done, now get some rest."

Wolfpaw and Halfcreek walked to Camp together. Halfcreek left her there. Wolfpaw was joined by Redpaw and Mousepaw.

"How is healing going?", mewed Wolfpaw.

Mousepaw spotted the bleeding on her shoulder and muzzle and started to tend to her wounds.

"You taught that arrogant Snowflower a lesson!", he laughed happily.

Redpaw nods in agreement,"Ever since she joined and got mate, she has been annoying the Clan. She came in here bleeding!"

"The Clan will probably accept you as one of their own now."

Mousepaw was done healing.

"Now go to your nest, I don't feel like healing you again."

Wolfpaw rolled her eyes and left to her nest. She ate any leftover fish that was hidden in the Den. It's already night, she never paid attention to the sky today. She spotted Redpaw already asleep. She curled up tightly. She can't think now. She fell asleep.

 **A/N Any Hamilton fans out there? No? Just me? Ok. You see, I just threw a little refrence from the play, their might be more refrences. He he.**


	8. Chapter 7

Wolfpaw woke up, it was dawn. She padded out the Den. Redpaw and Mousepaw followed her. Halfcreek approched to the three spots the three Apprentices.

"Your mentors and I talked, we all agree you need a break.", his gruff voice sounded tired.

Halfcreek left to the bushy Warriors' Den and slept in his nest. The Apprentices flicked their tails happily.

"What should we do?", Mousepaw purred.

"Let's go hunt!", Redpaw said in a very excited voice.

Redpaw, Mousepaw, and Wolfpaw ran out of the Camp. They walked, swim, and play. Wolfpaw was enjoying herself. Redpaw even taught Mousepaw how to hunt a by smell and hearing fish, Wolfpaw taught the blind Tom to catch a bird, with only using his great hearing, the change of the wind, and timing.

The two shes went through a long effort and successfully taught Mousepaw on how to fight. Mousepaw laughed happily as the three battled each other.

It was almost Sun down. The sun was being drowned in the sun drowned place. The three walked off to Camp to see a meeting.

"Due to my reason and my expecting, I shall step down to be a Quern, but the Clan's Queen!", yowled Snowflower.

She jumped off WetRock, padding to Stoneheart's side. She saw Wolfpaw and gave a deep growl. The tortosieshell growled deeper, Redpaw hissed, Mousepaw snarled.

Wolfpaw, Redpaw, and Mousepaw sat in their usual spot for meetings. Snowflower sat there grumpily.

"Clan dismissed!"

The Apprentices ran to tge Apprentice Den. They enjoyed theur carefree day. Ate most of the prey in their hiding place.

And then groomed each other and remembering the fun day they just had. Laughter, whispers, and jokes reign all until it was time to rest.


End file.
